Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-27788729-20160523202720/@comment-106.71.14.113-20160529134706
http://www.humanillnesses.com/Behavioral-Health-Br-Fe/Emotions.html This is on emotions, read it and see if you understand it. If an emotion is caused by an electrical impulse then that means if given certain elements it can be altered. So if stigma is in the body and linked to the brain and sent a singals to the brain and receives then what can that mean. If the erinbar is in the brain then how do you think the set work in the dick, no it is the brain and it is theorised that thoughts can be changed. So if say a extra organ that is not made for your body goes in and I had a body made of that stuff that can be used to control every aspect of your body even thought and emotions what do you think would happen. 1, we get a beer. 2. Batman. 3. I can rewrite your brain to anything, give you a new life, make,you a veg, shut down your whole body etc. I surpusingly really like arentt and Morrison, it seems to be a way to show her soft side like satella. But you are going on about nothing, we have only said it was due to the stigma's living element that sends eletrical impluses to the brain that affected the two of them. And fuck if a page where their faces show something that is clear with words then that is fine, but if not specified, here is a fucked up example but you need to look at whole. A woman goes to a bar and sits next to men talking. Then one man says. "Oh I hurt her during the rape" The woman is pissed and screams and attacks, the man friend stops her. Then a woman's voice said. " what the fuck is happening." The rapeist said. "We are talking about how I raped you, honey" "Hahahahaa, yeah got the injuries right here on my arm, you ass hole." "Hey i didn't want to do it, but you insisted that we can't fake it in the scene for the film, it had look as real as possible." The friend said. " hey I heard you two are trying to have a baby, so is she" The man said "Not yet, thanks to holly needing a rape scene for the film and she known that we were so she came to us firs., I got the day off to help and it took one take, so we tried all day that day, only after she left of cause. And yes she is now thanks to that day off." So from the start it changes, the man was talking about how he helped a friend with a film and someone overheard and got the wrong meaning, in fact it was not anywhere near there, it was a husband and wife trying to have a child and a friend needed a scene for a film so she asked them to help and he can take the day off to help and somafter they can try to have a child after she was done. It goes from a fucked up person to a man who helped a friend and his wife and him want a child and that the wife did not want a weak scene for their friend and told him to do it like he means it. What can Change with a few images or words can go a very long way if understood correctly. If andra is not there can be be in class as a student at school, if Morrison is not there can he be in a test, can they be getting the food for lunch since they want BQ at the cafeteria? There are millions of what ifs so it not NTR yet. And I looked at the manga chapter arnett did look like she needed to say something but rana stopped her, arnett's face had a look like she was trying to say something like sorry for trying to kill you. ELLY most likely saw that he knows that they are sorry or something and gets it, so she dose not need to say anything. So science of stigma is not in your book i guess so it point less to use actually fact or teach you about what a human brings is able to do or that we are not a group but our own person p, so I guess it hard for you to be human. Have petty of nightmares if you want or look at the manga hard and think what is the best and worst outcomes.